PJO Quotes
by Obsessed with Greek Myths
Summary: A couple of Percy Jackson quotes.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Quotes

ASs you can read the title, this is PJO quotes.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO because I'm not Rick Riordan...Or am I?

#1."Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"He's the sun god," I said.

"That's not what I meant."

# was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" I asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.

"Oh, shut up"

#3."The real story of the fleece**:** there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa, okay? They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, then they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important."

"It was probably important to her."

#4."What if it ends up like the Trojan War... Athena versus Poseidon?"

"I don't know. But I just know that I'll be fighting next to you."

"Why?"

"Because your my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"

#5."Dreams like podcast,

Downloading truth into my ears.

They tell me cool stuff."

"Apollo?" I guess, because I figured nobody else could make a haiku that bad.  
He put his finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred."  
"A god named Fred?"

#6."I nodded, looking at Rachel with respect. "You hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush."

#7."Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die."

#8."You are okay?" he asked. "Not eaten by monsters?"  
"Not even a little bit." I showed him that I still had both arms and both legs, and Tyson clapped happily.  
"Yay!" he said. "Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride fish ponies! We can fight monsters and see Annabeth and make things go BOOM!"  
I hoped he didn't mean all at the same time, but I told him absolutely, we'd have a lot of fun this summer."

#9."Can you surf really well, then?"  
I looked at Grover, who was trying hard not to laugh.  
"Jeez, Nico," I said. "I've never really tried."  
He went on asking questions. Did I fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus? (I didn't answer that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? (I tried not to strangle Nico for asking that one.) Was Annabeth my girlfriend? (At this point, I was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves.)"

#10. "God alert!" Blackjack yelled. "It's the wine dude!  
Mr. D sighed in exasperation. "The next person, or horse, who calls me the 'wine dude' will end up in a bottle of Merlot!"

# raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment,as if the garment was stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. The ADHD part of me wondered, off-task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades' underwear?

#12."Percy: Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?  
Annabeth: Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see."

#13."We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."

#14."Afterward, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey-when you are the son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry. And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time."

#15."Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" I asked.  
"It only works on wild animals."  
"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned.  
"Hey!" I protested."

#16."Once she was gone, I knelt next to Annabeth and felt her forehead. She was still burning up.  
"You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."  
"You are _not _going to die while I owe you a favor," I said. "Why did you take that knife?"  
"You would've done the same for me."  
It was true. I guess we both knew it. Still, I felt like somebody was poking my heart with a cold metal rod."

#17."_Braccas meas vescimini_!"  
I wasn't sure where the Latin came from. I think it meant 'Eat my pants!"

#18."Hercules,huh? Percy frowned. "That guy was like the Starbucks of Ancient Greece. Everywhere you turn-there he is."

#19."Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always

#20."Now, come over here so I can pat you down."  
"But you don't have-" Percy stopped. "Uh, sure."  
He stood next to the armless statue. Terminus conducted a rigorous mental pat down.  
"You seem to be clean," Terminus decided. "Do you have anything to declare?"  
"Yes," Percy said. "I declare that this is stupid."

#21."She raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"  
You'd probably kick my butt."

You _know _I'd kick your butt."  
I brushed the cake off my hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."  
Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. "Yeah?"  
Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"  
"Oh, you so wanted to."  
"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." My throat felt really dry.  
"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft.  
I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.  
"You're laughing at me," I complained.  
"I am not!"  
You are _so _not making this easy."  
Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck.

"I am never,_ever _going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

#22."Monkey bar," Annabeth said. "I'm great at these." She leaped onto to the first rung and start swinging her way across. She was scared of tiny spiders, but not of plummeting to her death from a set of monkey bars. Go figure."

#23."Very slowly using two fingers, Annabeth drew her dagger. Instead of dropping it, she tossed it as far as she could into the water.  
Octavian made a squeaking sound. "What was that for? I didn't say _toss_it! That could've been evidence. Or spoils of war!"  
Annabeth tried for a dumb-blonde smile, like: _Oh, silly me. _Nobody who knew her would have been fooled. But Octavian seemed to buy it. He huffed in exasperation.  
"You other two..." He pointed his blade a Hazel and Piper. "Put your weapons on the dock. No funny bus-"  
All around the Romans, Charleston Harbor erupted like a Las Vegas fountain putting on a show. When the wall of seawater subsided, the three Romans were in the bay, spluttering and frantically trying to stay afloat in their armor. Percy stood on the dock, holding Annabeth's dagger.  
"You dropped this," he said, totally poker-faced."

#24."Behold!" Percy shouted. "The god's chosen beverage. Tremble before the horror of Diet Coke!"

#25."My name is Percy Jackson.  
I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.  
Am I a troubled kid?  
Yeah. You could say that."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.

#31. "What if we promoted, like, Adidas shoes?" Percy wondered. "Would that make Nike mad enough to show up?"

Leo smiled nervously. Maybe he and Percy did share something else – a stupid sense of humor. "Yeah, I bet that would be totally be against her sponsorship deal. THOSE ARE NOT THE OFFICIAL DEAL OF OLYMPUS! YOU WILL DIE NOW!"

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Your both impossible."

Behind Leo, a thunderous voice shook the ruins: "YOU WILL DIE NOW!"

#32. "Oh, come on!' Percy complained. 'I get a little nosebleed and I wake up the entire earth? That's not fair!"

#33. "No one can hate you with more intensity than someone who used to love you."

#34. "To my wonderful readers. Sorry about that apology for that last cliffhanger. I'll try to avoid cliffhangers in this book. Well, except for maybe a few small ones... because I love you guys."

#35. "He forced his fists to unclench. "Look, lady, we're not going to go all Hunger Games on each other. Isn't going to happen."

#36. "Catch that last episode of Doctor Who? Oh, right. You were trudging through the Pit of Eternal Damnation!"

#37. "I … what? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you're trying to heal? Why would anyone want that?"  
"You can't help out a friend? Maybe cut bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple How's it going, Will? You don't think I could stand to see a friendly face?"  
"What … my face?"  
The words simply didn't make sense together: Friendly face. Nico di Angelo.

#38. "Atlantis?" Jason asked.  
"That's a myth," Percy said.  
"Uh...don't we deal in myths?"  
"No, I mean it's a MADE-UP myth. Not like, an actual true myth."  
"So this is why Annabeth is the brains of the operation, huh?"

#39. Some pain shouldn't be wished away so easily. It had to be dealt with, even embraced.

#40. You can't choose your parentage. But you can choose your legacy.

#41. Percy pulled Annabeth close and kissed her...long enough for it to get really awkward for Piper, though she said nothing. She thought about the old rule of Aphrodite's cabin: that to be recognized as a daughter of the love goddess, you had to break someone's heart. Piper had long ago decided to change that rule. Percy and Annabeth were a perfect example of why. You should have to make someone`s heart whole; that was a much better test.

#42. "Will they cower?" Kym asked.  
"Tons of cowering! Plus your name in the summer programme. A custom-designed banner. A cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Two shrines. I'll even throw in a Kymopoleia action figure."  
"No!" Polybotes wailed. "Not merchandising rights!"

#43. "There are too many of them." Reyna wondered bitterly how many times she'd said that in her demigod career.  
She should have a badge made and wear it around to save time. When she died, the words would probably be written on her tombstone: There were too many of them.

#44. "Good. So you may be dense, but you're not an idiot."  
"How can you even talk to me like that? Don't you know I can summon zombies and skeletons and –"  
"Right now you couldn't summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo," Will said. "I told you, no more Underworldy stuff, doctor's orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary. Starting now."  
Nico felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in his stomach. "Three days? I – I suppose that would be okay."

#45. Our desires reveal us. They show us for who we really are.

#46. "You will suffer, son of Hades!"  
What else is new? Nico thought.

#47. "This is the Valdezinator, of course!" He puffed out his chest. "It works by, um, translating your feelings into music as you manipulate the gears. It's really meant for me, a child of Hephaestus, to use, though. I don't know if you could -"  
"I am the god of music!' Apollo cried. "I can certainly master the Valdezinator. I must! It is my duty!"

#48. Then she did something so unexpected Nico would later think he dreamed it. She walked up to Nico, who was standing to one side in the shadows, as usual. She grabbed his hand and pulled him gently into the firelight. "We had one home," she said. "Now we have two." She gave Nico a big hug and the crowd roared with approval. For once, Nico didn't feel like pulling away. He buried his face in Reyna's shoulder and blinked the tears out of his eyes.

#49. He hated when his own advice applied to himself.

#50. Leo's voice boomed over the loudspeaker: "SURRENDER! YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY ONE SPANKING HOT WAR MACHINE!"  
The giant Enceladus howled in outrage. "Valdez!"  
"WHAT'S UP, ENCHILADAS?" Leo's voice roared back. "NICE DAGGER IN YOUR FOREHEAD."  
"GAH!" The giant pulled Katoptris out of his head. "Monsters: destroy that ship!"

#51. "Decapitation is not a healthy lifestyle choice."

#52. He looked at the silver pocketknife in his hand. An idea came to him – possibly the stupidest, craziest idea he'd had since he thought, Hey, I'll get Percy to swim in the River Styx! He'll love me for that!

#53. "Nico scowled. "It's none of your business, but I don't belong. That's obvious. No one wants me. I'm a child of -"  
"Oh, please." Will sounded unusually angry. "Nobody at Camp Half-Blood ever pushed you away. You have friends – or at least people who would like to be your friend. You pushed yourself away. If you'd get your head out of that brooding cloud of yours for once -"

#54. "No," Nico said. "Getting a second life is one thing. Making it a better life, that's the trick." As soon as he said it, Nico realized he could've been talking about himself. He decided not to bring that up.

#55. "I don't define myself by the boys who may or may not like me"

#56. "A wind that blows aimlessly is no good to anyone."

#57. Travis: "What do you _mean_ we set land mines on the wrong hill?"

#58. "The winds Jason said. "Father, can't you unleash the winds to send our ships back?"

Zeus glowered. "I could slap you back to Long Island."

"Um, was that a joke, a threat, or -"

"No," Zeus said. "I meant it quite literally. I could _slap_ your ship back to Camp Half-Blood, but the force involved..."

#59. "This is for Phoebe," she snarled in his ear. "For Kinzie. For all those you killed. You will die at the hands of a girl."

#60. "Will Solace stood in the doorway of the Apollo cabin, a stern look on his face. He pointed to the ground at his feet, like You. Here. Now.  
"Jason," Nico said, "Would you excuse me?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus.

#61. "I'm Dylan. I'm so cool. I want to date myself, but I don't know how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!"

#62. "You weren't able to talk sense into him?"  
"Well, we kind of tried to kill each other in a duel to the death."  
"I see. You tried the diplomatic approach."

#63. I turned to Dionysus. "You cured him?"

"Madness is my specialty. It was quite simple."

"But...you did something nice. Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. " I am nice! I simple ooze niceness Perry Johansson. Haven't you noticed?"

#64. "I sort of fell."

"Percy! Six hundred and thirty feet?"

#65. "Delaying death is one of my favourite hobbies."

#66. "Come great power, comes a great need to take a nap. Wake me up later."

#67. "This is Leo. I'm the...What's my title? Am I like, admiral, or captain, or..."

"Repair boy."

"Very funny, Piper."

#68. I learned a long time ago: Never bet against Annabeth.

#69. "I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts."

#70. Since Percy has lost his memory, his whole life was one big fill-in-the-blank.

He was _ from _. He felt like _, and if the monsters caught him, he'll be _.

#71. "If there's one thing I've learned over eons, is that you can't give up on family, no matter how tempting."

#72. "Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die."

#73. It's hard to enjoy practical jokes when your whole life feels like one.

#74. Tyson: Pony!

Chiron: I beg your pardon?

#75. "Oh my god, I am so awesome!" Leo bellowed.

"So awesome!" Echo yelled back.

"He is funny," a nymph ventured.

"In a cute, scrawny way," another said.

"Scrawny?" Leo said. "Baby, I invented scrawny! Scrawny is the new sizzling hot."

# sea does not like to be restrained.-Poseidon

#77. You have a feast for _tuna_?-Percy Jackson

#78. Yay! Your brain still works!-Tyson

#79. You drool when you sleep.-Annabeth Chase

#80. She called me brave, unless she was talking to the catfish.-Percy Jackson

#81. Great...We jut blow-torched a national monument.-Percy Jackson

#82. Ever had a flying burrito hit you?-Grover Underwood

#83. I guard borders. I don't kill giants. It's not in the job description.-Terminus

#84. They don't show stuff like that in ' The Little Mermaid '.-Percy Jackson

#85. Maybe if I kick you in the soft spot, I thought. And make you Soprano for a week.- Percy Jackson

#86. A god. You."-Percy Jackson to Dionysus

#87. And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.-Percy Jackson

#88. You invented the internet?-Percy Jackson to Hermes

#89. Whoa, whoa, you're half donkey?-Percy Jackson

#90. Percy, I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle.-Annabeth


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't think I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. At least, I don't think so... I'll come back back in the next chapter.

#91. "Leo resisted the urge to throw a grenade in Frank's face. "I suppose I should know who Pelops was?"  
"He was a prince, won his wife in a chariot race. Supposedly he started the Olympic games in honor of that."  
Hazel sniffed. "How romantic. 'Nice wife you have, Prince Pelops.' 'Thanks. I won her in a chariot race."

#92. Nico had once read a story from Plato, who claimed that in the ancient times, all humans had been a combination of male and female. Each person had two heads, four arms, four legs. Supposedly, these combo-humans had been so powerful they made the gods uneasy, so Zeus split them in half—man and woman. Ever since, humans had felt incomplete.

#93. "I have orders to bring Reyna in alive to stand trial for treason. I have no orders to bring you in alive, or the faun." "Satyr!" the coach yelled. He kicked a skeleton in its bony crotch, which seemed to hurt Hedge more than the redcoat. "Ow! Stupid British dead guys!"

#94. "Well...that sucks. I don't suppose you'd cut it out, then, if we asked nicely?"

#95. "Lou Ellen and the Hecate kids have  
been putting up magic barriers, and the whole Hermes cabin  
has been lining the hills with traps and snares and all kinds  
of nice surprises for the Romans!"  
Jake Mason frowned. "Most of which you stole from Bunker Nine and the Hephaestus cabin."  
Clarisse grumbled in agreement. "They even stole the land mines from around the Ares cabin. How do you steal live land mines?"

#96. "Oh, man," Jason said. "Wait till I tell Piper. Hey, since I'm all alone in my cabin too, you and I can share a table in the dining hall. We can team up for capture the flag and sing-along contests and—" "Are you trying to scare me away?"

#97. "Dylan? Are you kidding me? I'm breathing Dylan?" "Yes," Kym said. "That seems to be his name."

#98. "CUT THAT OUT!" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" and the ever-popular "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

#99. "Odysseus managed to return in secret and slaughter them all—your basic happy homecoming."

#100. "Never assume you're safe, and never, ever tempt the Fates by announcing that you think you're safe."

#101. Fear can't be reasoned with. Neither can hate. They're like love. They're almost identical emotions.- Piper Mclean

#102. She couldn't think about the entire world right now. She had to concentrate on what was right next to her.

#103. "And," Annabeth continued, "it reminds me how long we've known each other. We were _twelve_, Percy. Can you believe that?"  
"No, he admitted. "So…you knew you liked me from that moment?"  
She smirked. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years. Then—"  
"Okay, fine."  
She leaned in and kissed: him a good, proper kiss without anyone watching—no Romans anywhere, no screaming satyr chaperones.  
She pulled away. "I missed you, Percy."  
Percy wanted to tell her the same thing, but it seemed too small a comment. While he had been on the Roman side, he'd kept himself alive almost solely by thinking of Annabeth. _I__ missed you_didn't really cover that."

#104. "Blackjack," Percy said, "this is Piper and Jason. They're friends."  
The horse nickered.  
"Uh, maybe later," Percy answered.  
Piper had heard that Percy could speak to horses, being the son of the horse lord Poseidon, but she'd never seen it in action.  
"What does Blackjack want?" she asked.  
"Donuts," Percy said. "Always donuts."

#105. You sneaked into my cabin?"  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, you'll be seventeen in two months. You can't seriously be worried about getting in trouble with Coach Hedge."  
"Uh, have you seen his baseball bat?"  
"Besides, Seaweed Brain, I just thought we could take a walk. We haven't had any time to be together alone. I want to show you something—my favorite place aboard the ship."  
Percy's pulse was still in overdrive, but it wasn't from fear of getting in trouble. "Can I, you know, brush my teeth first?"  
"You'd better," Annabeth said. "Because I'm not kissing you until you do. And brush your hair while you're at it."

#106. The first lesson every child of Athena learned: Mom was the best at everything, and you should never, _ever _suggest otherwise.

#107. "Save yourselves!" Percy warned. "It is too late for us!"  
Then he gasped and pointed to the spot where Frank was hiding. "Oh, no! Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!"  
Nothing happened.  
"I _said_," Percy repeated, "Frank is turning into a crazy dolphin!"  
Frank stumbled out of nowhere, making a big show of grabbing his throat. "Oh, no," he said, like he was reading from a teleprompter. "I am turning into a crazy dolphin."  
He began to change, his nose elongating into a snout, his skin becoming sleek and gray. He fell to the deck as a dolphin, his tail thumping against the boards.  
The pirate crew disbanded in terror."

#106. I still don't understand what a sea god would be doing in Atlanta."  
Leo snorted. "What's a wine god doing in Kansas? Gods are weird."

#107. Leo drummed his fingers. "Great. I should have installed a smoke screen that makes the ship smell like a giant chicken nugget. Remind me to invent that, next time."  
Hazel frowned. "What is a chicken nugget?"  
"Oh, man…" Leo shook his head in amazement. "That's right. You've missed the last, like, seventy years. Well, my apprentice, a chicken nugget—"  
"Doesn't matter," Annabeth interrupted.

#108. Naturally, Coach Hedge went ballistic; but Percy found it hard to take the satyr seriously since he was barely five feet tall.  
"Never in my life!" Coach bellowed, waving his bat and knocking over a plate of apples. "Against the rules! Irresponsible!"  
"Coach," Annabeth said, "it was an accident. We were talking, and we fell asleep."  
"Besides," Percy said, "you're starting to sound like Terminus."  
Hedge narrowed his eyes. "Is that an insult, Jackson? 'Cause I'll—I'll terminus you, buddy!"

#109. "Annabeth," he said hesitantly, "in New Rome, demigods can live their whole lives in peace."  
Her expression turned guarded. "Reyna explained it to me. But, Percy, you belong at Camp Half-Blood. That other life—"  
"I know," Percy said. "But while I was there, I saw so many demigods living without fear: kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me…and maybe someday when this war with the giants is over…"  
It was hard to tell in the golden light, but he thought Annabeth was blushing. "Oh," she said…  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I just…I had to think of that to keep going. To give me hope. Forget I mentioned—"  
"No!" she said. "Gods, Percy, that's so sweet."

#110. Once the others were below, Hazel and Leo faced each other awkwardly. They were alone except for Coach Hedge, who was back on the quarterdeck singing the _Pokémon _theme song. The coach had changed the words to: _Gotta Kill 'Em All_, and Leo really didn't want to know why.

#111. "Festus just detected a large group of eagles behind us—long-range radar, still not in sight."  
Piper leaned over the console. "Are you sure they're Roman?"  
Leo rolled his eyes. "No, Pipes. It could be a random group of giant eagles flying in perfect formation. Of course they're Roman!"

#112. "Aphrodite," Annabeth said.  
"Venus?" Hazel asked in amazement.  
"Mom," Piper said with no enthusiasm.  
"Girls!" The goddess spread her arms like she wanted a group hug.  
The three demigods did not oblige. Hazel backed into a palmetto tree."

#113. "Hmm…" Jason snapped his fingers. "I can call a friend for a ride."  
Percy raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah? Me too. Let's see whose friend gets here first."

#114. The meeting was like a war council with donuts. Then again, back at Camp Half-Blood they used to have their most serious discussions around the Ping-Pong table in the rec room with crackers and Cheez Whiz, so Percy felt right at home.

#115. Percy blinked. "So your brother is a winged horse. But you're also my half brother, which means all the flying horses in the world are my…You know what? Lets' forget it."

#116. Annabeth:My fatal flaw. That's what the Sirens showed me. My fatal flaw is hubris.  
Percy: the brown stuff they spread on veggie sandwiches?  
Annabeth:No, Seaweed Brain. That's HUMMUS. hubris is worse.  
Percy: what could be worse than hummus?  
Annabeth: Hubris means deadly pride, Percy. Thinking you can do things better than anyone else... Even the gods.

#117. "Down in the water, Octavian yelled, "Get me out of here! I'll kill you!"  
"Tempting," Percy called down.

#118. "This is Buford," Leo announced.  
"You name your furniture?" Frank asked."

#119. "Please, Percy...change your clothes. You smell like you've been run over by an electric horse."

#120. "Did someone just call me the _wine dude_?" he asked in a lazy drawl. "It's Bacchus, please. Or Mr. Bacchus. Or Lord Bacchus. Or, sometimes, Oh-My-Gods-Please-Don't-Kill-Me, Lord Bacchus."


End file.
